If $x \boxdot y = x^{2}-2y^{2}$ and $x \triangleright y = 3x+y$, find $4 \triangleright (1 \boxdot -2)$.
Explanation: First, find $1 \boxdot -2$ $ 1 \boxdot -2 = 1^{2}-2(-2)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{1 \boxdot -2} = -7$ Now, find $4 \triangleright -7$ $ 4 \triangleright -7 = (3)(4)-7$ $ \hphantom{4 \triangleright -7} = 5$.